


Sewers can be a little romantic

by aeruh



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (again), F/F, I have a lot of feelings about them, Lugnode, and I wanted to write a fic for them bc there’s not much on here, my favorite girls, they’re stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeruh/pseuds/aeruh
Summary: Lug and Anode are just trying to earn a little money. But things go astray and they end up in a sewer. It’s fine. Everything’s fine.





	Sewers can be a little romantic

There were a lot of things Lug had done in her life that she regretted, and the majority of them had to do with Anode. Not that she hated Anode; she wouldn’t have decided to become her Conjunx otherwise. But past experiences have proven that chaos usually followed in her wake. And given that Lug was easily the smaller of the two (and with her alt-form being a _backpack_ ) she was the one dragged through it one hundred percent of the time. This was no exception. 

“I told you,” Lug said, trying not to bite off her tongue as Anode dragged her by the hand down the street, “I told you and I _told_ you and did you listen? No!”

Anode was too busy focusing on making sure they escaped with their lives to answer. Usually that was Lug’s job—after all this time, they had a sort of routine worked out. Anode was in charge of following through whatever impulse came to her no matter what Lug said, and then Lug was the one whose job was to ensure that (somehow) they didn’t die. But the mark they had, and his friends, were _right_ on their heels and Lug didn’t have time to transform into her alt-mode like she usually did to make it easier to escape. Instead she decided to try to chew her partner out while said partner whipped around a corner and almost crashed Lug into a wall.

“Watch out!”

“Stop talking,” Anode said, “I’m trying to think of a plan.” 

Lug worked to get her feet back under her and risked a glance over her shoulder. It was a bad idea; the people they managed to anger were big. Huge, actually. Especially for organics. And they were _angry,_ with four arms and a face full of eyes. Apparently swiping a necklace that belonged to one of the mark’s ancestors was a good way to tick someone off. Even if that ancestor actually stole it from someone else, and the first owner was still alive by some scientific miracle wanted it back for a very generous amount of shanix. 

“You never come up with plans,” Lug said as she looked forward again. “The fact that we’ve survived this long is sheer luck—” she ducked as Anode knocked down a tower of engex crates to slow down their pursuers, like something out of a human film. 

“Later!”

“In fact, we didn’t even do that! _I_ died!”

“Lug, _please!_ ”

She was cut off by two things: the tone of Anode’s voice, and the fact that she seemed to—against all odds—find a way for them to escape. She jerked Lug to the side, diving into a hole in the ground that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

_Wait a click,_ Lug thought as she was dragged down too, _this is a…_

Both of them landed with a splash.

“A manhole?!” One of the mark’s friends growled above them. Down in the sewer, Anode wrapped her arms around Lug and held her close to her chest. 

_Didn’t realize the word was universal._

Lug huddled closer and sat as still as she could as if it would help them hide. And if Anode held her just a _little_ bit tighter, she didn’t mind. Especially as a clawed hand reached through the opening in an attempt to grasp at them. She thanked Primus, if he was listening, that their shoulders were too wide for them to fit. Small miracles. 

“Lucky bastards,” one of them spat. “Don’t think you’re safe yet, you metal freaks. We’ll find a way in.” 

Both of the thieves remained silent as the sound of retreating footsteps faded. It wasn’t until they were completely gone that Lug let herself slump against Anode in relief, ex-venting as she did so.

“I told you,” she said. “Sheer luck.”

Anode scoffed. “ _I_ told _you._ It was all part of the plan… that I was planning. While we ran.” 

“Anode, my dear Conjunx Endura. My wife. I love you, but we are in a sewer.” 

The only response she got was a kiss pressed to her cheek. As far as kisses in sewers went, Lug had to admit it was nice. Even if it was so Anode could get out of having to explain herself.

“I hope that necklace was worth twenty Matrixes altogether,” Lug grumbled. “You know, we could probably find some way to make a living without risking our lives all the time.”

“You tell me every day.”

“Not every day,” Lug insisted, and behind her she heard Anode make a vague sound of disagreement, and that was that.

It was just a small part of an ongoing discussion that both of them never believed would never truly end. The argument hadn’t really been an argument anyway, so much as a way for them to calm each other down. Comfort in familiarity. And even though they were far from the safety of their ship, they sat like that in the swears, enjoying the comfort of each other as the rush of danger faded from their systems.

Now there were bigger things to worry about, like finishing their job. 

When it as pretty likely that none of their newfound friends would return anytime soon, Lug finally addressed what needed to be addressed—getting out of the sewer. 

“You didn’t happen to have a map of this place downloaded when you made this plan on the spot, did you?” Lug asked without a hint of hope in her voice. 

Anode laughed. The sound both warmed her spark and sunk it at the same time, which was something that shouldn’t have been possible. “You expect too much of me.”

Lug sighed. She figured as much. “You know we’re starve to death if we don’t find a way out of here, right?”

“Luckily for you, I stashed energon rations in my subspace before we left, so we don’t have to worry about that.” Anode produced a cube for proof. 

“You’re my hero.”

“I brought you back to life, so I would hope so,” Anode said and she flashed a smile that shouldn’t have been as bright as it was in a place as damp and dark as a sewer. 

“We’re still going to get lost,” Lug deadpanned.

“Oh, yes,” Anode agreed. “We certainly are, but it’ll take us a little longer before we die than usual.” When she held her hand out to Lug, Lug wrapped her own around it without hesitation. 

They were going to get lost in the sewers of a planet they had never been to before (and probably would never revisit) with an expensive (and stolen) necklace in their possession, but they were going to get lost together. And they were going to try their damn hardest to make a good time out of it. If they were lucky, they might even be able to avoid running into the unlucky fellow they stole the expensive necklace from. 

Most of their adventures ended up like this. They were dangerous, and chaotic, and probably not the smartest, and Lug complained about them just about the entire time. But she and Anode went through them every step of the way _together,_ side by side, and that was enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really love Lug and Anode so I wrote this. I have nothing else to say except that I love them a whole lot, and if you follow me on tumblr you probably already know because I never shut up about them


End file.
